


Don't raise your voice at me

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Caring Jaskier | Dandelion, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Takes Care of Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Geralt returns from the hunt with a small cut on his forehead and Jaskier has to bully him into letting him take care of him
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Don't raise your voice at me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricRituals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/gifts).



Geralt had just returned from a hunt and only grunted a greeting to Jaskier. The bard was standing at a small table with the back to him, counting the coins he had earned with his performance tonight. Without turning to Geralt he instantly started asking him questions about the fight, but when Geralt just responded with ‘hmm’s, Jaskier shrugged and talked about his performance.

He heard Geralt sit down on the bed and turned around.

“And you won’t believe what the barmaid told…” but stopped mid sentence as he noticed the cut on Geralt’s forehead and walked over.

The witcher looked up at him with a scowl.

“Let me have a look,” Jaskier said softly but sternly, reaching over to place his hand on the side of Geralt’s head.

“It’s nothing,” the witcher mumbled.

Jaskier shook his head and fetched a clean piece of cloth from his bag, a bowl of water and a small pot with healing balm.

He dampened the cloth and as he reached over to Geralt once more, the witcher growled, “Jaskier!”

With an indignant huff the bard put his hands on his hips and said, “hey, don’t raise your voice at me!”

“I haven’t…” Geralt began but was interrupted by Jaskier saying “oh, hush!” before the bard unexpectedly made a quick step towards him and shoved Geralt’s upper body to the bed. Quickly he climbed on the bed and onto Geralt, straddling him with his legs left and right from the witcher’s hips. 

“What the…” Geralt tried to protest again and was - again - interrupted by his bard.

“Honestly, Geralt, stop complaining and let me take care of you.” 

They both knew that Geralt could have easily dodged Jaskier’s ‘attack’ and pushed him off and Jaskier counted it as a success that he hadn’t.

So the bard leaned forward, placed one hand next to Geralt’s head to balance himself and started to clean the cut. When he was done with that, he applied the healing balm. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it now?” He asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow and Geralt had to admit - in the privacy of his own mind - that he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
